


kitty cat playdate

by Seito



Series: magical royal cats [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cats, Childhood, Cute, Fluff, Gen, magical cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Ignis loses Noct, finds a kitten, and does… not???? get scolded by King Regis. In that exact order. Six year old Ignis is fairly certain that's not what's supposed to happen.





	kitty cat playdate

Ignis was in trouble. He knew it. He just knew it. After all, this particular situation could only spell his bad luck. 

He had lost Noct. 

Noctis had been right there! Right by the red and blue block. Ignis looked away for just a second, really! And Noctis had vanished! 

You were supposed to tell people when you're playing hiding and go seek! 

“Noct,” Ignis called out, opening the closet. No Noctis. 

Ignis was stumped. He had checked under the bed, under the blankets, behind the curtains, around the tox box and still no Noctis. He didn't think Noctis had left the room, Ignis hadn't heard the door open. 

But what if? Was Noctis wandering the hallways by himself?? What if he was lost? 

Ignis was going to be in so much trouble. How could he lose the Crown Prince? 

A meow startled him out of his despair. 

A cat? 

Ignis looked around the room, trying to pinpoint where the meows where coming from. Eventually, under the jacket Ignis had abandoned upon his arrival he found a small black kitten. 

It blinked up at him with round blue eyes before it let out a sleepy yawn. 

“Where did you come from?” Ignis asked. 

The kitten sluggishly moved forward, pushing its head under Ignis’ hand for pets. It let out another meow. 

Ignis was confused. They hadn't left the room today. (In fact, Uncle and His Majesty said it was _very_ important not to leave Noctis’ bedroom today.) So where had the kitten come from? It wasn't like they were the gardens and it could have wandered in. All the windows and doors were shut too. (Maybe? They did open a window earlier today.) 

The kitten pawed Ignis’ hand, trying to get him to pet it. 

Ignis giggled. “You're cute,” Ignis said. 

Did Noctis sneak this kitten sometime last night after Ignis had left? Ignis hadn't even noticed! He wondered if His Majesty approved. 

None of this answered where Noctis was. 

How was Ignis going to tell His Majesty that he lost Noctis? Was he going to be sent away for losing Noctis? 

“Noctis? Ignis?”

Ignis yelped, covering the kitten with his jacket. He turned around to see Regis entering Noctis’ bedroom. “Your Majesty!” he shouted. 

“Hello Ignis,” Regis said, smiling brightly. “Where is Noctis?” 

Ignis’ lip wobbled. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I lost him.” 

Regis frowned. “Lost him how?” 

Ignis was in so much trouble. So, so, so much trouble. He felt the tears start to build up, scrubbing his face because he couldn’t cry in front of the king!

“There, there Ignis,” Regis said, rubbing his back. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?” 

“I can’t find him,” Ignis said miserably. “He was just there!”

“Is there so?” Regis said. 

The soft meows broke through the silence of the room. 

Ignis panicked. No! What if His Majesty didn’t know about the kitten?

Regis merely smiled. “Sounds like you have a friend there, Ignis.”

The kitten wiggled out from under Ignis’ jacket. It meowed loudly, looking at Regis. It stood on its hind legs, pawing the air for Regis’ attention. 

Regis laughed, giving it a pet. The kitten let out a purr, nuzzling against Regis’ legs before it wandered over to Ignis to do the same thing.

“I see you’re doing a wonderful job, Ignis,” Regis said. “Don’t spoil him too much now.”

Was His Majesty talking about the kitten or Noctis? “But what about Noctis?” Ignis asked. Noctis was still missing?! 

Regis smiled. “I know where Noctis is. You’ll find him soon, Ignis.” 

A heavy weight tackled Ignis. “Iggy!” 

Ignis looked back, to see Noctis hugging him from behind. “Noct-?! Where did you come from?” 

“I was here?” Noctis answered, blinking widely. 

Ignis felt so confused. But Noctis wasn’t? He had checked! Really! He did.

Regis let out a booming laugh. “If you two are ready, I know there’s cake waiting for us in the dining room.”

“Cake!” Noctis cheered. 

Sure. But. Even the promise for cake didn’t make Ignis’ head stop spinning. Everything was so strange. He wasn’t in trouble. He hadn’t lost Noctis. He found a cat. He didn’t get any scoldings. 

Ignis was certain this wasn’t how things were supposed to go!

-.-.-Later-.-.-

Regis looked at Cor and asked, “Is it too soon to tell Ignis? We normally don’t until they’re older, but I get a feeling Noctis is going to be far more mischievous with his cat transforming ability.” 

From their shared bed, Cor snorted. “I wonder where he gets it from.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just more magical cats lmao AKA how Ignis finds out about the family secret. 
> 
> Happy Holidays :D
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
